1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of holders and protectors for medical body drains and more particularly relates to a garment attachable sleeve for securing vacuum operated fluid recepticles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important part of post operative care includes the use of drain systems where by fluids which accumulate at a surgical location are removed by a needle inserted at the site, flexible tubing attached to the needle and an air evacuated glass tube connected to the flexible tubing. These devices are commercially sold under the tradename VACUTAINER. VACUTAINER is available from Becton Dickinson, Rutherford, N.J. 07070 and MONJECT is available from Sherwood Medical, St. Louis, Mo. 03103.
The draining process is slow and continuing over a period of time and requires the support of the tube by the patient so as to prevent disconnection of the tube or needle by stretching or breakage. Prevention of breakage is particularly important due to the contaminating effect of some body fluids in the current medical environment.
While the inventor knows of no relevant prior patent art in the field, a rigid molded plastic cover for the purpose of receiving the above described glass tube is commercially availble from Glassrock Products, Inc., Fairburn, Ga. 30213 under the tradename TLS--Surgical Drainage System.